


Возьми меня за руку

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Он его не бросил. Представляете? Незнакомый мальчишка с пляжа увязался за Хейлом с того самого дня, дразнил его и убегал, ожидая, что тот погонится следом, резво перехватывая руками колёса.





	Возьми меня за руку

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Rude_Der

ㅤㅤСознание возвращается очень медленно, в глазах темно, а боль по телу растекается неимоверно быстро и… Она слишком сильная. Голова гудит так, что хочется кричать, лишь бы заглушить шум в ушах. Дерек с трудом пытается разглядеть, где он, и различить, чьи голоса раздаются возле него. Наркоз. Хейл помнит стук металла об металл, помнит, как ноги стиснуло между сиденьем и рулём и что-то сдавливало грудную клетку, помнит, что был намертво зажат в своей машине. Глаза заливала кровь, он не мог шевелить руками и говорить. Помнит, что был в сознании, пока его доставали, что длилось довольно долго. Врачи проверяли состояние каждую минуту, что-то кричали, кололи, обрабатывали через разбитое стекло «Камаро», пока работали спасатели. В памяти всплывает номер и марка автомобиля, врезавшегося в Хейла, и он думает, что надо бы сообщить об этом коллегам. 

ㅤㅤДерек смотрит на лица людей в палате, силясь понять, кто есть кто. Вся информация в голове перемешивается и не позволяет сосредоточиться. Нещадно тянет в пояснице. Повредил позвоночник? Вряд ли. Всегда, когда он попадал в какие-либо передряги, выходил невредимым, всего лишь с парой ссадин. В этот раз, наверное, точно так же. 

ㅤㅤ«Ну давай же, Дер», – Хейл мотает головой из стороны в сторону, гоня из мыслей настойчивые звуки. 

ㅤㅤГорло саднит, в нём что-то мешает, всё тело будто немеет, и Дерек так устал, что хочет просто провалиться сквозь землю. Чтобы всё стало вдруг легко. Настырные капли дождя не прекращают барабанить в окно, сколько не моли, и, кажется, Хейл наконец-то приходит в себя. Он видит перед собой счастливые заплаканные лица каких-то девушек, мужчин, улыбка которых больше похожа на уставшую и вынужденную. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну как ты, м? – спрашивает… Кто он? 

ㅤㅤОтветить не получается, с трубкой в горле говорить не очень-то удобно, знаете ли. Немое непонимание во взоре Дерека. 

ㅤㅤ– Он нас не узнаёт, шеф, – говорит девушка с красивыми рыжими волосами и пронзительным взглядом. 

ㅤㅤ«Большой босс», – всплывает в памяти. Так Хейл называет своего шефа, да. Подать виду, что узнал, вспомнил, Дерек не успевает, теряет сознание ещё до того, как стон вырывается наружу. 

ㅤㅤСлишком устал. Слишком больно. Всё слишком и сразу.

***

ㅤㅤПолгода уходит на дорогостоящее лечение, но всё это без толку. Итог: понижение в должности до работы с документами, жалостливые косые взгляды коллег, несчастная бумажка, подтверждающая убогость. В этот раз не всё, как всегда, Дерек не выходит из беды невредимым. Он просто выкатывается на кресле-каталке, очень осторожно спускаясь с пандуса. Довольно долго отсиживается дома, приходя в норму и набираясь сил, учится делать всё сидя и сдерживать гнев всякий раз, когда что-то не получается. Постоянно. 

ㅤㅤОн старается не смотреть на внезапно появившееся в доме простое лезвие. 

ㅤㅤОбодрительные речи знакомых ничем не помогают. И оттого, что Дерек сейчас сидит в кабинете шефа и выслушивает извинения, становится только хуже. 

ㅤㅤ– Дерек, понимаешь, главный прокурор города говорит, что раскрываемость участка снизилась почти на пятьдесят процентов. Нас могут закрыть… 

ㅤㅤ– Чего он хочет? – спрашивает Хейл, но ответ знает наверняка. 

ㅤㅤ– Он требует твоего увольнения. Но я не имею права тебя увольнять, когда ты… ну, в таком состоянии. 

ㅤㅤДерек словно срывается с цепи, которая слишком долго висела в натяг. Глаза становятся пустыми и злыми, губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, но сил, чтобы накричать, совсем нет. Он молча берёт со стола бумагу и ручку, пишет заявление об уходе и понимает, слова шефа – лишь скрытое напоминание о его положении. Никому не нужен таким. Хейл не собирает личные вещи со стола, ломает табличку «детектив Дерек Хейл» и нос уроду, что выводил из себя на протяжении трёх лет работы. 

ㅤㅤТри года… 

ㅤㅤДерек выезжает на крыльцо участка, спускается с пандуса слишком быстро, выезжая на дорогу и врезаясь в стоящую неподалёку машину. Друзья щебечут над самым ухом, водитель кричит, ругается матом и распинается перед инвалидом, который даже не в силах удержать свою коляску. Гнев и боль крошат рёбра в пыль. И вот бы терпению лопнуть, но Дерек молчит. Закрывает слезящиеся глаза и не говорит ни слова, стараясь совладать с собой. Грудь неимоверно горит изнутри, хочется наорать на каждого, послать любого, кто предложит помощь, и выплюнуть наконец свои лёгкие. Потому что болят так, что дышать невозможно. Как и горло, с которого не сходит ощутимый ком. Жутко мешает говорить. Хейл, сдерживая порывы, сжимает руки на колёсах покрепче и движется вперёд по тротуару. 

ㅤㅤЕму нужно выпить, расслабиться или убиться нахуй. Было бы проще, но… 

ㅤㅤКто сказал, что Дерек любит попроще? 

ㅤㅤОн едет на пристань. Туда, где голодные чайки стаями кружат над беспокойной водой, туда, где плещутся громко волны, где можно утонуть в том, что годами скрывается под твоей кожей. 

ㅤㅤЗаезжая на причал, Хейл не обращает своего внимания на резвящегося неподалёку с ретривером парня. Смотрит вдаль, на горизонт, силясь увидеть сверкающий маяк, и не слышит, как сзади кто-то тихо крадётся. Лишь озорной лай собаки выдаёт их присутствие. 

ㅤㅤ– Да Господи, Джерри! Меня-то зачем пугаешь? – Дерек вздрагивает от неожиданности и поворачивается, яростным взглядом сверля незнакомца, на что тот совершенно наивным голосом произносит: – Сэр, вы в порядке? Извините, что вторгаюсь, но… – он шёпотом добавляет: – я вижу крик в ваших глазах. Вам очень больно. Хотите, я посижу с вами? 

ㅤㅤПроцеженное сквозь сжатые зубы «нет» отнюдь не останавливает засранца, тот беззаботно пожимает плечами, представляется Стайлзом и садится на мокрые доски, свешивая ноги к воде. 

ㅤㅤ– Я буду молчать, обещаю, честно-пречестно, – яркие карие глаза смотрят с доверием, а Дерек просто отворачивается и пытается понять, почему до сего момента плещущееся внутри раздражение сходит на нет. 

ㅤㅤРовно пяти минут хватает Стайлзу, чтоб сдержать язык за зубами. Далее он, размахивая руками, легко рассказывает о том, как ездил на отдых в Италию, как бегал с дворовыми пацанами и чудил, пакостил на улицах и таскал в детстве каждого животного домой, будь то бездомный пёс или чей-то кот. А у Дерека горло немеет от боли и глаза жжёт, потому что… Потому что когда он мог ходить, то практически в совершенстве владел паркуром, из-за чего его раскрываемость была стопроцентной, он любил бегать по утрам и вечерам и водить свою «Камаро», с силой вдавливая педаль газа в пол и наслаждаясь визгом шин на поворотах. 

ㅤㅤЖил такой жизнью, без которой в будущем будет слишком сложно. 

ㅤㅤБыл счастлив находиться в движении.

***

ㅤㅤСтайлз с тех пор каждый день находится рядом, придуривается, веселит и играючи кормит с ложечки в постели. 

ㅤㅤОн его не бросил. Представляете? Незнакомый мальчишка с пляжа увязался за Хейлом с того самого дня, дразнил его и убегал, ожидая, что тот погонится следом, резво перехватывая руками колёса. 

ㅤㅤДерек сидит в кресле на широком балконе и курит дорогой табак, вслушиваясь в грохотание посудой на кухне. На его лице расползается улыбка, он благодарен Стайлзу за всё, за него самого, за ретривера Джерри, что каждую ночь имеет наглость заползать в постель и спать вместе с ними. Эта собака очень много ест, вот правда, как конь. Дерек легко усмехается, вспоминая, как переживал из-за работы детективом, из-за того, что пришлось её бросить, потому что убог. 

ㅤㅤБыл. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз заставлял вставать. Это было больно. И внутри, и снаружи. Потому что не получалось. Острое лезвие заманчиво сверкало в ярком свете от лампы и выжидающе лежало на полке в ванной, но едва Стилински замечал болезненный взор Хейла на тонкий изящный метал, укладывал в постель и укрывал тёплым пледом, принося горячий чай и ложась рядом, крепко обнимал и шептал «всё будет хорошо, всё будет». А Дерек протягивал руку и просил держать крепко, не отпускать никогда. Стайлз держал. 

ㅤㅤДо сих пор держит, нежно глядя в глаза Хейла и прогуливаясь с ним по парку. Коляска давным-давно валяется на свалке, Дерек дразнит и убегает как можно дальше, ожидая погони и слыша позади лай Джерри. 

ㅤㅤОн счастлив находиться в движении. 

ㅤㅤСчастлив находиться в объятиях Стайлза ежеминутно.

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
